


Три часа

by EvaVerso



Series: Осознание [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, stupid Grayson, teenager Damian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaVerso/pseuds/EvaVerso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэмиан опять не может спать, когда Грейсон находится так близко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три часа

Дэмиан перевел взгляд на часы. Всего лишь три часа ночи. Прошло ровно пять минут с того момента, как он в последний раз проверял время. 

Его раздражало абсолютно все: чертов Джокер, из-за которого отец велел остаться в особняке, в то время как сам гонялся за сумасшедшим клоуном. Тошнотворная погода за окном – липкий грязный снег с дождем падал на черную землю, превращая ее в жидкую субстанцию, напоминавшую размазанного по дороге Глиноликого. Слишком медленно бегущая минутная стрелка – начало четвертого, а сон и не думал приходить. И проклятый старший брат, обосновавшийся в поместье. 

Да, больше всего Дэмиана бесило наличие Грейсона, ошивавшегося в бэт-пещере уже целую неделю под предлогом помощи с поимкой Джокера. И если на патрулировании его присутствие еще можно было терпеть, то его желание переночевать сегодня в особняке совсем выбило Уэйна-младшего из равновесия. 

Но больше всего раздражала реакция Грейсона - он словно не понимал или не видел, что творилось с младшим братом. С той ночи прошло больше двух месяцев, но за ужином Дэмиан все равно не сводил взгляда с пальцев Грейсона, вспоминая, как идеально они обхватывали его член, и огрызался всякий раз, когда брат просил его передать хлеб или миску с салатом. В итоге Брюс сделал ему замечание, и Дэмиан демонстративно ушел из-за стола – все равно ему кусок в горло не лез – и, закрывшись в своей комнате, натирал на руках мозоли. Перед глазами мелькали ладони Грейсона. 

Минутная стрелка вяло преодолела еще два деления. Дэмиан зарычал от бессилия. Сегодня даже не было возможности отвлечься от мыслей, набивая морды бандитам на улицах Готэма, как он с успехом делал последние месяцы. 

Промучившись еще некоторое время, Дэмиан со вздохом сполз с кровати и направился на кухню в надежде, что чашка горячего чая поможет ему уснуть. 

В коридоре было тихо, не считая стука, с которым в стекло барабанил дождь со снегом, но на кухне горел свет, и за столом, лицом к двери, сидел не кто иной, как Грейсон, с блаженным видом уплетавший большую пиццу. _Проклятье._

Дэмиан замер у входа. 

\- Не спится, малыш Ди? – немного невнятно спросил старший брат, замечая его. Блестящие от масла губы растянулись в улыбке. 

Дэмиан поморщился от опротивевшего ему обращения, но молча прошел и достал свою чашку из шкафа. Вот уж нет, он не сбежит. 

\- Что-то ты не в духе сегодня, - Грейсон зачавкал шестым по счету куском. – Волнуешься за Брюса? Не переживай, через пару дней Джокер в очередной раз отправится в Аркхэм, и ты сможешь вернуться к патрулированию. 

Дэмиан смерил старшего брата презрительным взглядом. 

\- Конечно, отец поймает клоуна. 

Он потянулся за коробкой печенья, которую Альфред хранил на верхней полке, но его роста все еще не хватало. 

\- Давай помогу, - Дэмиан замер, Грейсон тут же оказался слишком близко, встав позади него, фактически прижимая Дэмиана к столешнице, пока доставал печенье. – Вот, держи. 

Его чертов братец наконец-то отошел, и Дэмиан смог обернуться, выхватывая синюю жестяную коробку с выпечкой. Грейсон негромко рассмеялся и взлохматил ему волосы. _Идиот._

Робин решил поскорее уйти, но его взгляд опять задержался на блестящих губах брата, и он тяжело сглотнул. 

\- Дэми? – голос Грейсона прозвучал слегка взволнованно. – С тобой точно все в порядке? 

Дэмиан тряхнул головой, намереваясь кивнуть и выйти, но вместо этого резко бросился вперед, прижимая старшего брата к дверце холодильника. Казалось, из его памяти стерлись некоторые мгновения. Вот он стоял у стола, сжимая банку с печеньем, вот она с грохотом упала на пол, и вот он уже вжимался в брата, глядя в распахнутые от удивления голубые глаза и чувствуя вкус грибной пиццы на своих губах. 

Через несколько секунд Грейсон был за пару метров от него и прожигал растерянным взглядом. Дэмиан ощутил, как горят его щеки и покалывают губы, хотелось сбежать, но, похоже, было уже слишком поздно. 

В голове Найтвинга, кажется, шла какая-то мыслительная деятельность. Во взгляде светилось неожиданное понимание – все-таки воспитание Бэтмена не прошло даром – и он задал единственно верный вопрос: 

\- Как давно? – его голос звучал на удивление спокойно. 

\- Давно. 

На самом деле, он прекрасно помнил, сколько времени прошло с момента осознания, но не рассказывать же Грейсону о том, как дрочил на него в душе. Он сомневался, что вообще когда-нибудь об этом расскажет. 

\- С той ночи или раньше? – Найтвинг подошел ближе. 

\- Раньше, - неопределенно мотнул головой Дэмиан. Вот теперь точно пора уходить. Меньше всего ему была нужна жалость Грейсона и неловкие попытки объясниться. 

Но Грейсон лишь нежно прижал его к себе и поцеловал в макушку, не давая отстраниться. 

\- Брюс убьет меня за это, - послышался его шепот. 

Дэмиан чуть дернулся. 

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Я все руки себе стер, вспоминая, как ты изгибался от моих прикосновений тогда, - он заметил, как Дэмиан стиснул кулаки при этих словах и засмеялся. – Пойдем наверх? – спросил совсем тихо, пытаясь скрыть неуверенность. 

Дэмиан кивнул и пошел вслед за ним. Он немного дрожал, но не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы восстановить контроль над собой. Он знал, что произойдет наверху, знал, насколько недоволен будет отец, когда поймет, но чувство предвкушения, что он получит то, о чем грезил последние несколько месяцев, затмило все остальное. 

Снова выпали несколько мгновений, и эти потерянные кадры совершенно не хотелось восстанавливать. Потому что он уже лежал в спальне Грейсона, чувствуя под собой жесткий матрас, к которому его прижимало горячее и тяжелое тело брата, а на губах – сладкие и пьянящие поцелуи, которых все равно было мало. Дэмиан застонал, и, похоже, слишком громко, потому что Грейсон отстранился и с улыбкой зажал ему рот ладонью. 

\- Тише, малыш Ди, не разбуди старика Альфреда. 

\- Я не малыш, - гневно прошипел Дэмиан, но тут же растерял все аргументы, когда Грейсон стащил с него боксеры, ухмыльнувшись. 

\- Точно не малыш. 

Горячие губы сомкнулись на плоти, заскользив по смуглой коже, умелый язык пощекотал головку, чуть проникая в щелочку, и Дэмиан захлебнулся от удовольствия. Пришлось вцепится зубами в руку, почти до крови, чтобы сдержать рвущиеся стоны. 

Грейсон взял почти до конца, впустив член в самое горло, и Дэмиану все это казалось сном. Не могло быть так хорошо. В этом мире, полном мерзостей и гнили, настолько хорошо не бывает. 

Он выгнулся над кроватью и, похоже, на мгновение потерял сознание. 

Моргнув пару раз, он увидел над собой встревоженное лицо Грейсона. 

\- Дэмиан, ты в порядке? 

\- Да хватит уже спрашивать, просто выеби меня! – он нетерпеливо зарычал и потянул Грейсона на себя, с удивлением чувствуя на его губах свой вкус. 

Его старший брат негромко фыркнул, обдавая лицо горячим дыханием. 

\- Какие слова мы знаем. 

У них ничего не было – ни смазки, ни резинок. О последних Дэмиан бы даже не подумал, но он прекрасно понимал (у него был опыт), что даже дрочить без смазки неприятно, не говоря уж обо всем остальном, и запоздало пожалел, что не стащил у Фэт-герл еще один тюбик на всякий случай. 

Кажется, Грейсона посетили те же мысли, и он, не долго думая, поставил Дэмиана на четвереньки – пока тот все еще отходил от оргазма - и развел его ягодицы, коснувшись ануса языком. Робина тут же прошибла вспышка жгучего стыда и удовольствия, он начал вертеть задницей, подставляясь под прикосновения. 

От пальцев Грейсона на ягодицах наверняка останутся следы, но плевать, когда так хорошо. Даже если бы сейчас в комнату зашел отец, Дэмиан бы не прекратил вести себя настолько бесстыже. 

Найтвинг медленно трахал его горячим языком, вылизывал по кругу и снова проталкивал язык внутрь. Дэмиан приглушенно скулил в подушку, его член опять стоял, и с него на одеяло капала смазка. 

Найтвинг медленно отстранился и протолкнул в него палец, и Дэмиан подался навстречу, прося больше и глубже. 

\- Тише, Дэми, не торопись, - придержал его Грейсон, но Робин возмущенно зарычал. 

\- Грейсон, черт возьми, не тормози, я уже делал так сам! 

Дик вздрогнул и едва слышно застонал сквозь зубы. 

\- Дэмиан, - протянул он. – Ты трахал себя пальцами? Когда? 

\- В душе, - выпалил Дэмиан прежде, чем вспомнил, что вообще не собирался об этом рассказывать. Два пальца в его заднице совершенно лишали способности думать. 

\- Ты представлял меня? – продолжал допытываться Дик. – Ну же, Дэми, я не знал, что ты уже настолько испорченный. 

Он отстранился и вытащил пальцы, а Дэмиан не успел возмутиться, как его в очередной раз перевернули, и он оказался лицом к лицу с Грейсоном. Глаза его брата странно блестели, он нежно поцеловал Дэмиана в уголок рта и толкнулся внутрь. 

Дэмиан вскрикнул. _Черт, это больно!_ Но Дик придержал его и продолжил медленно входить. Он тяжело дышал – похоже, ему было очень трудно сдерживаться. 

\- Дэмиан? – начал он, но на этот раз Уэйн-младший не дал ему закончить. 

\- Заткнись и трахни меня! 

Он сам обвил ногами талию Грейсона и оказался еще ближе, чувствуя боль и потрясающую заполненность. _Идеально._ Сочетание боли и наслаждения, ощущение, что это Грейсон, _тот самый чертов Грейсон,_ теперь его. 

Когда пальцы Найтвинга обвили его член, Дэмиан снова изогнулся и кончил, забрызгивая их животы и ладонь брата. 

Вероятно, он опять отключился, и пришел в себя, когда Грейсон лежал уже рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Задница болела, из нее вытекала липкая сперма, но наконец-то Дэмиан чувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным. 

\- _Чертов Грейсон,_ \- кажется, он пробормотал это вслух, прежде чем отрубиться.

Часы показывали шесть утра.


End file.
